


9:00 AM - Switching

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Time After Time [3]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Desire, Drabble, Dreams, Endings, Exhaustion, F/M, Leaving Home, M/M, Memories, Season/Series 04, Sleepiness, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day ends, another begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9:00 AM - Switching

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly from the end of Season 4. Third in a series of 24 _24_ drabbles. Can I manage the full cycle? Better yet, can I manage to post a drabble/day for 24 days? Stick around and find out. This particular part was written from the bottom up twice, thanks to a corrupt file. Many thanks to [](http://stewardess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stewardess**](http://stewardess.livejournal.com/) for rail timeline consultation, and to [](http://norah.livejournal.com/profile)[**norah**](http://norah.livejournal.com/), who asked for _24_ fic for her birthday, and then encouraged the bunny I was attempting to ignore. Special thanks on this part go to [](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/profile)[**cinzia**](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/), [](http://mardahin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mardahin**](http://mardahin.livejournal.com/), and [](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/profile)[**brodeurbunny30**](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/), who collectively kept me from putting my fist through the monitor post-drabble-corruption.

Exhaustion, unwelcome seatmate, set in muscles, mind, means. Muddled mumble, "keep driving," craving exile shared by three.

_Fingers curled 'round bicep, gently shaking, tugging forward._

Listless lids responded slowly, shrugging off seductive sleep.

Engine idled, purring power; horses stabled, 'waiting starter's pistol. Tight-lipped smiles; exchanging warnings, welcome wishes, bon voyages. Awkward embrace, chest to side, strained by belted torsos; limbs akimbo, nervous laughter cloaking regrets, wounded pride.

Harder leaving when he's leaving his whole self behind.

Clicking wheels, ever onward, spoke a name no longer his. Trailed sounds stripped of their meanings, fainter still with every clack.

Jack-not-Jack.

Not Jack.


End file.
